Webblink
by Standtallatskyfall13
Summary: Jamie Churchill is a 14 year old genius and has the social skills of a slug. He hack in to major government sites for fun and can make a computer do exactly he wants it too. But when a strange, Irish girl messes up all his carefully laid plans and the brittish MIB want to recruit him, will Jamie choose an easy life with Vicky or a career in espionage with MI6? Q/OC


_**A/N loving my reviews for BRTTW just breathe and on ur head so much but i get bored VERY easily! soz i havnt updated in ages, i have examz comin up so no surfing for me! i have decide to let just breath go, :( so if you would like to take the current storyline and coninue feel free to PM me and ask, u can have it for defo! obv all have to check out ur other stories and ratings and reviews, my stories are my creations and my creations are like my family, my wee kiddies and like any protective mother bird i will have to check out what familly im shipping them off to so i can relax a wee bitty!**_

_**this is just a little muse i love Q and i read a fanfic about him wen he was younger and out popped 'Webblink'!**_

_** plz review will love u 4evers!xoxoxoxxox**_

Hey3

Heyyzzxox!

Wuu2?:)

Chillin u?3xox

Hacking;)xoox

As usual?XDxox

Yup;):pxoxox

Wat embassy/government/terorist is at the receiving end this time babe?3xoxo

The Royal police service of East sussex :)«3

Why them?did ur dad get a ticket?3XDxox

No, I just want my pizza man not to hit any red lights, so I'm configuring a sequence-wait, ur blonde, am makin sure he don't hit no red lights3LOL

Awesome mahnXDxox

Ano!;)±

Jamie...:)

Yeah?3

Plz go out with me?  
Soz, gotta go now bye.

A usual saturday night for Jamie Churchill, he would hack in to the police department with his usual sequence and configure a pattern to quickly deliver his pizza man to his doorstep without red lights slowing his dinner from his teenage belly, then he would attack Showcase cinemas and watch a movie that was premiering next week then he would probably blog about it and have a lot of confused subscribers asking him how he saw it if it wasn't out yet which he would just send a ';)' face too. He love his life, his father was a dentist and his mother a doctor so he had sufficient funding for all the laptops, hard drives and desktops he required to enjoy a simple night in. Then he would probably make a power point about chickens or something and insert it into a meeting of the prime ministers just to cause trouble. Jamie Churchill was not normal, but to him, normal was different from everyone else, so it was not he, but them who was the different one. He had been told he had high functioning Aspergers but the doctors were wrong, he just didn't relish the thought of being in close contact with other beings in person, other than his fat furry grey cat professor mushkin and Ben, his idiot golden Labrador puppy who was forever running into screen doors. He was going to name him Einstein but Ben could not understand a word longer than one syllable.

"Jamie! Did you order pizza again? And you wonder why you have spots! Doesn't take a genius to work it out! I do wish you would stick to the diet I set you, though, any calories on that stick frame you call a body is a good thing!"

And there was his mother, Andrea Churchill. She was what children in his year would call 'a worryguts'.

"Mother, I would stick to it, but there are over a thousand scientific reasons not to, and I don't want to."

Jamie took the margarita pizza from his mothers hand and retreated to his lair, as his Father called it. He was in the middle of hacking a local cinema when a pop up appeared at the bottom right side of his computer.

'Jamie, you have notifications pending on facebook'

The message read and he clicked on the link below. All of his 1569 friends were buzzing about a new girl joining his school, her name was Victoria Winton. He immediately added her as a friend and loaded her picture. He may be a social piriah, but Jamie did like to keep up with the latest news and goings on at Vinehall. What he saw wiped all thoughts from his ever expanding brain. Beautiful. That was all he could think of. Her bright red curly hair swept past her thin waist and beautiful startlingly green eyes peered from behind her thick dark eyelashes. Her skin was so white it was almost see-through. He spent the next half hour just looking at her, her pale dancing fingers, her big green eyes, her beautiful smile. He could not get enough. He had NEVER ever felt this way before. But one thing jamie knew was,

His small, irrelevant geeky life, was about to be turned on its head, by none other, than

Victoria Winton


End file.
